That Smirk
by dallywinston4ever
Summary: Julie heads to The Dingo with her best friend Two-Bit. When she meets a guy from New York, will they hit it off? Or will she shrug it off and will Two-Bit let her. STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY i think anyway : NO LONGER A ONESHOT!
1. New York?

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

"Come on Julie! Hurry up!"  
Two-Bit yells from the living room. Me and him are going to The Dingo tonight. We have been friends, I believe, since before birth. We do everything and anything together, well, except kiss and all that jazz. The only major difference is that obviously we are different genders even thought I am treated like one of the guys, but I have never been in a relationship, EVER. The gang, Steve, Darry, Soda, Pony, and Johnny find that hard to believe though. Two-Bit on the other hand gets laid every night. It has never really bothered me unless I was trying to sleep. It's not that I don't want a guy to call mine, it's just that I never really WANTED or NEEDED a guy at one point another. And if I did try to find him, where would I start?!

"Coming!" I come downstairs from my room, go into the living room and grab my leather jacket. I live at his house most of the time 'cuse either my mom, or dad is drunk, or they're both drunk and CONSTANTLY fighting.

"Took ya long enough," he says.

"Shut your trap!" we begin to laugh and walk outside onto the sidewalk. We are almost NEVER serious with each other, everything we say is a joke, but sometimes people don't get that, the gang understands though.

We talk the whole way to The Dingo. When we get to the entrance and open the door, we hear Elvis playing on the record player (I swear that's all they play here, but who's complaining!). We take our usual seat and begin to talk and make fun of each other. When I begin to jam to the song in my seat, Two-Bit really starts cracking up laughing.

"You look so freakin' stupid!"

"Aw shut it man!" I begin to sing along to Elvis. I hear him stop laughing and the whole place is silent except for my singing. Once the song is over, I hear a roar of applause and see Two-Bit intensely staring at me, "What,"

"You still amaze me,"

"Oh, my singin'? It's not that good-,"

"Have a HUGE ego for once, you are amazing!" I feel myself blush a little.

"Aw shucks," do I like Two-Bit? Yes, would I want to call him "mine"? We are too good of friends to risk that, "Here, I'm gonna go put another song on," I get up and he starts callin' me names. I begin to walk backwards and yell at him back which evolves into us laughing hysterically laughing. I turn and face the record player and go through the records they have, completely oblivious to who is leaning against it.

"Haven't I seen ya before?" this deep mysterious voice says from me. I jump a little from how close it sounds, "Jeez you're jumpy man," I look up at him. He's tall, blonde, ungreased hair, and the most crystal blue eyes that could turn you into ice. I think I stared at him a little longer than I should have after I heard him chuckle, "Damn, ya see somethin' ya like?" I go back to lookin' at the records.

"Well, I could tell ya, but then I'd have ta kill ya," he laughs a little.

"You're alright," there's a brief moment of silence between us, "Elvis or The Beatles-,"

"Elvis," I look at him, he's got a smirk plastered on his face, "Do YOU see somethin' ya like?" he still smirks at me, I laugh and put _Tutti Frutti _on. I walk back over to me and Two-Bit's seat. He looks at me in shock, "What!" I finally say.

"You finally found your man," he leans back in his seat.

"Who, him?"

"No, Santa freakin' Clause, who do ya think," he looks at me and looks over at the tall blonde I was just talking to and smiles at him, "Hey Dally, come on ov'r here!" he begins to walk towards us and sits next to me in the booth, "Why don't you PROPERLY introduce yourself to my friend here," Two-Bit tries to say very maturely but it only makes all of us laugh.

"Well," he turns to me, "I'm Dally, you know Two- Butt?"

"Yeah, we have been close friends for our whole life really, how do ya know him?" I ask him.

"I met him almost what man, a week ago?" he asks Two-Bit. Two-Bit nods and turns his head back toward me, "I just moved here from-,"

"New York? I can tell, you have a strong accent,"

"Do I hear a bit of New Yorker from you?"

"Yeah, Brooklyn is more like it," Suddenly, someone calls Two-Bit and he gets up.

"Hey guys, I'll be ov'r there if ya need me, you two cats have fun, but not TOO much fun," Two-Bit leaves and joins another table leaving me alone at our booth with Dally. There's something about Dally that comes off as strange to me. I don't know what, but it sparks my curiosity.

"I never asked ya your name," he says. I look at him.

"So…"

"So what?" he has the same smirk he gave me at the record player.

"Are ya gonna ask or what?" this makes us both laugh.

"Do I have ta doll?"

"Doll? Who the hell ya callin' doll!" he looks thrown back by my yelling like no one has yelled at him like that before, "Calm down, it's only a joke. I'm Julie,"

"Well, I can see hangin' 'round ol' Two-Bit for your whole life ya get the same sense of humor as him man," we keep each other's stares for what feels like a couple minutes. I keep trailing back to his eyes. They are stone cold. Whenever I would talk, I noticed, there would be a glimmer of something but I'm probably over thinking it, "There's a party at a buddies of mines place. Ya wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure, I have nothin' else to do,"

"You drink?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Bring Two-Bit too, he'll wanna come, it's gonna be a freakin' blast," he slowly gets up from the chair, "See ya later Julie," he starts to walk away.

"Wait!" he turns around to look at me, "Where's it at?"

"Buck Merill's place," he winks at me and walks out. After he left, I wished he didn't. I am so confused right now. Was I flirting with him? Was he flirting with me? Two-Bit comes over and sits with the biggest smile on his face.

"He's into you," I look at him.

"Oh stop, he isn't,"

"Why would he invite you to Buck's then?! Huh?!"

"True…" I start to drift off into space. I try to think of something else besides Dally, but I find my brain going back to that soft looking blonde hair, his blue eyes, and those jeans which fit his butt perfectly…. I then quickly snap out of it when I see a hand go in front of my eyes.

"HeeellOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, sorry,"

"You were thinkin' 'bout Dally weren't ya,"

"Psssh, no…" I feel myself blush.

"Your cheeks say otherwise," he gets up, pulls me out of the booth and he drags me towards the door, "Someone's getting' laid tonight!"

**AN****************

**so i got this idea at midnight so it might not be the best idea i ever had, but this MIGHT not be a oneshot, this is one of those stories that i CRAVE REVIEWS! so review people!**


	2. Do What Feels Right

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**_

**_Sorry this took so long to be updated, I'm currently in a production of SNOOPY! the musical. Tonight (8/16/12) is opening night so we didn't have rehersal today so i could write and update and stuff :)_**

* * *

That night, I'm leanin' up against the bar at Buck Merrill's house. I swear, there's never a weekend where there isn't a party there. That night, I decided to wear a tank top, my leather jacket, jeans, and a pair of boots. I have a beer in hand and from where I'm standing, I can tell Two-Bit is already completely wasted. Man, that boy can really get drunk! I take sip of my beer and I see Buck stumbling towards me. He always had a thing for me, but when he was drunk, he really let me know how much he wanted me.

"Well, what's a sexy broad like you standin' here alone. Someone might," at that, he grabs my waist, "snatch ya up,"

"I'd suggest you'd get off of me Buck," I say very firmly. He only laughs.

"Oh yeah? What's a broad like you gonna do 'bout it,"

"Well, I could do this," at that, I pour the rest of my beer on his head and kick him where the sun don't shine. Buck then crawls over to the other side of the room in agony.

"Well look a'here," I hear a sly voice say. That must be Dallas. Finally he's here! Took him long enough. I look over and he already has his leather jacket in his hand revealing that he is wearing a white wife beater, a pair of jeans, boots, and this necklace.

"Why hello there, I believe we haven't met," I say in comical voice.

"Oh? I think we have, I wouldn't forget a pretty face," by this time he is in close proximity to my face.

"Aw shucks," I feel a small blush form on my face. When I look back at him, he smirks.

"I see ya met Buck,"

"Yeah, he's always had a thing for me. He gives me the creeps,"

"Well, lets' go somewhere where he can't," at that, he takes my hand and we head upstairs. When we enter the room, he locks the door behind us as I lean against the wall with the record player to my left. He comes over and puts on Elvis's _Love Me Tender_, "Ya like Elvis doll?" he smirks, obviously remembering earlier today. He smirks. God, that smirk.

"Yes, I wonder how you found out, and I told you, my name's Julie,"

"Well, JULIE," he stands in front of me and he puts his hands on the wall around my head trapping me, "What should we do now? Have any ideas?"

"I know you have some,"

"Got that right doll," Doll is kinda growing on me a little bit. I kinda like this Dallas guy. Everything about him, I love. Aw, who am I kidding. I'm a one night stand for this guy and that's it, and ya know what?

"What are ya gonna do about those ideas of yours, huh?" I then feel his hands slowly run down my sides and resting on my hips. I shudder little bit.

"Ya like that don't ya, well, you're gonna LOVE this," he then roughly plants his lips on mine. I stand there frozen, not knowing how to react. He then pulls away from me, our lips only inches apart,  
"Man, I've never been someone's first before. Don't worry, I'll help ya," he says with a sadistic grin,  
"Do what feels right," do what feels right?! I've never even had my first kiss until today, let alone first time! He then plants his lips against mine again, holding me a little rougher than last time. After a couple seconds, I feel myself relax a little bit. A small moan escapes my lips. I feel him smirk. As he moves his hands to grasp my ass, another moan escapes me and this time my mouth opens a little bit. I feel his tongue plow into my mouth. The taste of smoke and beer overwhelms me at first, but I kinda like it. His tongue finds mine and tries to get me to react back. When I wrap my arms around his neck, he begins to get rougher with his tongue. We continue this for a couple more seconds until he pulls his tongue out of my mouth. We both catch our breath. I then immediately grab the collar of his shirt and pull him into me for another kiss. I can tell he's sort of shocked of how rough I was, and to tell ya the truth, I'm kinda shocked too! He then takes my jacket off and throws it to the floor. He then takes his wife beater off. He then kisses me down to my neck. I throw my head back and moan loudly. He then comes back up to my face. I open my eyes. I then take my hand and push on his chest. Still kissing, we end up falling on the bed with me on top. We both laugh a little. He then wraps his arms around me and rolls us over so he's on top. He the pushes my tank top and bra off with ease. As he runs his thumb over my nipple, he sends a trail of kisses down to the button of my jeans. He then lies completely on top of me and starts to rub his constricted erection against me. Moans continue to escape his and my lips. I then unbutton and pull the zipper down on his jeans. He takes them and his underwear off and throws that to the floor. He then crawls back over toward me and does the same thing. We are both completely naked now. He smirks as he takes his cock and gently touches my entrance. I moan in ecstasy. He then gently pushes into me. It sends a shockwave of pain. I begin to cry and he then begins to kiss me. We sit there motionless for a minute or so.

"Move, now," he begins to move in and out of me. Soon, the pain is substituted for complete bliss. I wrap my legs around him.

"God, you're so tight. Fuck," he moves faster and faster as our moans intertwine with each other's. It's not before I reach my climax,  
"God, I'm gonna-" he immediately pulls out of me and kneels next to me, obviously waiting for something from me. He looks down at me and smirks. He takes my hand and wraps it around his dick and guides it up and down. He then takes his hand off of mine and it finds the back of my head,  
"Damn Julie," I then move my hand faster and he releases his load all over the both of us. After he gets up, I get up and we clean ourselves off. I get my clothes back on as does he. I begin to walk toward the door,  
"Where do ya think you're goin' doll," I hear Dally say. I turn around and he's sitting on the bed. He pats the spot next to him. I chuckle a little bit. I go over and lay next to him,  
"Don't worry, I won't bite, unless you want me to doll," we both laugh a little bit. I feel a soft blush appear on my face. I move closer to him and he wraps his arm around me. My head gravitates towards his chest. He wraps his other arm around me as I curl into his body. God, who cares if that was only a one night stand, that was freakin' great, painful, but great.


End file.
